Game Horror : Daruma-san
by Araishi Hoshigaki
Summary: Naruto ditantang bermain permainan horror tradisional jepang yang bisa membuatnya gila dan bisa mati. Apakah yang terjadi? Apakah naruto menerimanya? OneShoot fanfic #bad sumarry


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto  
WARNING : GAJE ,Abal2 , Alur membingungkan , OOC , AUTHOR BARU MASIH BELUM BERPENGALAMAN**

Don't like , Don't Read

...

...

Di tengah malam ada seorang pria yang sedang mendekam di kamar mandi , semua lampu dirumahnya dimatikan.

**FLASHBACK ON  
**  
"Hey kalian tahu tidak permainan memanggil daruma-san?" kata sakura  
"Ya aku tahu memang kenapa sayang? " kata kekasih sakura ,sasuke  
"Kalian ingin mencobanya?" tanya sakura  
"Ok siapa takut"kata Lee, Neji , Ino , Tenten , dan Sasuke  
"Kau juga harus ikut shikamaru"  
"Ck, mendokusei , baiklah aku ikut" kata shikamaru dengan kalimat andalanya  
"Kalian gila?" kata naruto  
"Kau tidak usah ikut naruto kau kan penakut" ejek neji  
"Iya naruto kan takut hantu" bisik ino  
"HEY SIAPA YANG KAU BILANG TAKUT HAH?"  
"Ok jika kau tidak takut kau ikut tidak" kata sasuke  
**  
NARUTO POV  
**'_Sial kau sasuke'  
_**NORMAL POV  
**Naruto mengangguk pelan.  
"Baiklah inilah peraturanya  
JANGAN BUKA MATA AGAN SAMPAI AGAN KELUAR DARI KAMAR MANDI.  
JANGAN SAMPAI TERPELESET DI KAMAR MANDI.  
JANGAN MASUK LAGI KE KAMAR MANDI SAMPAI PAGI.  
JANGAN MENGURAS BATHTUB SAMPAI PERMAINAN BERAKHIR.  
JANGAN SAMPAI TERTANGKAP"  
"Permainan ini adalah game kejar-kejaran dengan hantu yang akan berlangsung selama sehari penuh. Kalau kamu gagal memenangkan permainan ini, agan akan dihantui seumur hidup. Memang tidak akan membuat mati, tapi bakal bikin gila. Tapi itu dengan catatan, kamu selamat selama di kamar mandi. Ketika keluar dari bathtub, kamu harus sangat berhati-hati, karena hantu itu akan berusaha membuat kamu terpeleset, bisa cuma terluka atau sampai harus mengakhiri permainan sebelum tengah malam. Caranya, kamu harus sanggup melihat dia ketika menoleh ke belakang, dan berteriak: "Kitta!"  
Lalu angkat tangan kamu dan lakukan gerakan memotong dengan tangan.  
Kalau tidak, kamu akan dihantui seumur hidup! " Jelas sakura panjang lebar  
"..." tidak ada jawaban dari naruto  
Hening... tidak ada suara

...

"Baiklah aku akan melakukanya besok" kata naruto memecah keheningan

**FLASHBACK OFF**  
Naruto melakukanya di malam minggu.  
Naruto pun melakukan tantangan yang diberikan Sakura kemarin siang.  
Naruto melepaskan semua pakaianya dan mengisi bathub dengan penuh, lalu dia masuk ke bathub dan memposisikan diri di tengah-tengah sambil menghadap ke kran.  
Naruto menutup matanya dan mencuci matanya.  
Tiba-tiba dalam bayangan naruto terlintas seorang wanita yang jatuh dan matanya terkena kran lalu meninggal.  
Lalu naruto merasakan bahwa perempuan tadi berada dibelakangnya.  
Lalu naruto mengucapkan kalimat yang sudah dia baca peraturanya tadi.  
"Daruma-san kenapa kau terjatuh?"  
Lalu naruto menyelesaikan mencuci rambutnya dan keluar kamar mandi dengan menutup mata.

"Lindungi saya kami-sama" kata naruto  
Naruto berhasil melewati tahap ini, dan naruto kini membuka matanya.  
Lalu naruto pun tidur senyenyak mungkin karena wanita itu akan menghantuinya keesokan harinya.

Naruto pun terbangun dengan wajah yang sedikit ketakuan dan berkata..  
"Permainan pun dimulai"

**SKIP TIME  
**  
"Tomare!" Naruto teriak kepada wanita A.K.A hantu daruma agar menjauh.  
Naruto berlari sekencang mungkin.  
Kejadian itu dia lakukan berulang-ulang.  
Sampai dia tersesat di sebuah rumah tua yang reot.  
Dia beristirahat disana sambil melirik ke arlojinya.  
"Sial, 5 menit lagi" kata naruto

"Dimana hantu itu aku harus segera mengakhirinya atau aku akan dihantui selamanya" kata naruto dengan wajah cemas dan ketakutan  
Akhirnya naruto menemukan hantu itu.  
"KITTA!" teriak naruto sambil membuat gerakan seperti mengiris di leher hantu tersebut.  
Akan tetapi hantu itu tidak menghilang juga  
Naruto melirik ke arloji di tangan kirinya.  
"Oh tidak sudah lewat jam 12!"  
Terdengar suara ponsel berdering di saku naruto.  
"Moshi moshi , naruto selamat kau sudah berhasil melewati tantanganya!"kata sasuke dari telepon  
"..." tidak ada jawaban dari naruto  
"Naruto?"  
Naruto menutup ponselnya.  
"TIDAKK!" 

**THE END  
**  
Oke itu fanfic pertama saya jadi mohon maaf jika masih jelek. Fanfic ini diambil dari permainan tradisional jepang .  
Anda bisa baca disini = www(**dot**)kaskus (**dot)**co(**dot**)id/show_post/5119014e4f6ea1116e000003/6/

Ganti (**dot**) dengan . (titik)  
Ok saya mau ngucapin SELAMAT HARI RAYA IDUL FITRI . MOHON MAAF LAHIR DAN BATIN .  
Jaaa...  
Review , review , review :D


End file.
